


I'll teach you

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Not the healthiest relationship, Not the safest sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Very rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony like it rough. Very rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll teach you

**Author's Note:**

> Very dirty, much kink, such porn.
> 
> It's not a dub/non con but if you're super sensitive, don't read it.

There were lots of questions Loki should ask himself. Why did he let let Tony treat him like a lifeless sex toy, why did he enjoy that, where were his limits and would either of them stop in the right moment? Was that a harmless kink they both shared or was it abuse?

It was easier not to think about that at all. Anyway, Loki couldn't think about anything that wasn't Tony. Sometimes, when he was alone, memories would flood his mind and Loki almost felt that intense pleasure rolling though him and he knew he couldn't end it.

He was tied up, blindfolded and gagged. Either a tie or duct tape holding his wrists and ankles together. The slightest sign of protest was punished immediately. The blows were endless, falling on his chest, cheeks, thighs, ass, everywhere, his entire body aching from the torment. It was something he could focus on. The overwhelming pain spreading through him helped him forget that Tony spat on him, constantly, between rough, messy kisses and hard biting. The sound of it was muffled by smacks and Loki's moans, the wetness mixed with his sweat.

'You dirty fucking cumwhore,' Tony would growl at him lowly, forcing two many fingers too soon, too deep. Loki gasped and shouted into the gag, nothing could silence him for good, not when he was stretched so uncaringly. 'I'll teach you, just wait.'

Loki whined when his cock was gripped too hard, squeezed till it hurt. He tried to squirm away, instinctively and before he could correct his behaviour, Tony's hand covered his nose and mouth. The pressure was relentless and even though it never lasted long, those seconds when he couldn't breathe made him realise how messed up he was. Letting someone else control his breathing, being helpless, writhing under Tony in panic, it was wrong to enjoy it so much.

'This is what you deserve, a nice, hard fuck,' Tony slammed into him fast, setting a punishing rhythm instantly, Loki screamed, thrashing around. A hand on his throat, he had that coming. Tony choked him for a moment, never stopping his hard thrusts. 'You're gonna shut your whore mouth and take it.'

All Loki could hear was Tony's grunts and the stream of obscenities, all he could feel was a throbbing cock in his ass, the ruthless fucking would not end anytime soon, Tony knew when to slow down, he would roll his hips, while Loki gathered strength to take everything he was given. His orgasm shook him, forced a loud scream out of him when the pleasure became unbearable and Tony didn't stop, why would he, he continued, prolonging Loki's crushing ecstasy. Screams turned to pants, his body went boneless, he stopped fighting at last, only the pulsating pain kept him awake. He knew Tony would come either inside him or on his chest, or, when feeling particularly dirty, right down his throat.

If he loved that, every cruel touch, every humiliating second of it, could it be abuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnarok'n'roll. It's my headcanon that Loki is a dirty, submissive sluttly bottom and I will write tons of fics about it.


End file.
